<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minor Turbulence by Im_No_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207059">Minor Turbulence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_No_Angel/pseuds/Im_No_Angel'>Im_No_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flip-Flop [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Boredom, Bottom Yagami, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Pec Smothering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Sideways, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_No_Angel/pseuds/Im_No_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since smoking inside Sugiura's van is prohibited, Kaito asks Yagami to help relieve his frustrations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flip-Flop [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minor Turbulence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a two-part series of mine, hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Kaito inquired, adjusting his body in the middle row of seats inside the van, "I'm dying for a smoke."</p><p>"For as long as it takes," Yagami replied, looking at the underground parking lot entrance and waiting on the suspect's car to ascend the ramp, "And you know Sugiura doesn't like it when we smoke in here, so head in the game, Kaito-san."</p><p>"Where is he anyway?"</p><p>"On the rooftop. He'll call if he sees anything suspicious."</p><p>"Son of a bitch got the easy job. My legs are starting to cramp."</p><p>"We can't leave the van yet."</p><p>"Tak, we know the guy's cheating on his wife. So why do we need to wait until he leaves his job to follow him?"</p><p>"We don't know where or when he'll meet the other woman. Soon as we get a picture, we're done."</p><p>"Shit. I better get a bonus by the end of it.”</p><p>“You know very well I can’t give you one.”</p><p>"Luckily for you, I'm not as tight as you are…" Kaito realized the ambiguity in his words too late, and the detective was already smiling at him. "I mean, I'm not…"</p><p>"Here," Yagami said, handing his phone to his complaining friend. "Play a few rounds of Puyo Puyo. I'll keep on the lookout."</p><p>"I hate this game!" Kato shoved the device back into the detective’s chest and flexed his fingers a couple of times. "These ain’t made for guys with massive hands like me."</p><p>"Is that your way of telling me you've got a big one? I'm familiar with it, it's not that much bigger than mine."</p><p>"Are you kidding me? You <em>wish</em> you were this blessed," Kaito grabbed his own privates though his slacks, making it form a considerable bulge under the fabric. Soon enough, he regretted doing so, for he began to swell inside his pants. "Shit."</p><p>"This is not what I meant by 'head in the game,’"</p><p>"Shut up, Tak. If you're not gonna help, at least don't piss on me—I mean piss me off."</p><p>"Kaito-san," Yagami sounded worried as he watched his friend start to unbutton his shirt and reveal his bare chest, “You better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking.”</p><p>“I gotta take care of it now. Can't have any of it on my threads,” The former yakuza replied as naturally as possible, pulling the flashy fabric down his arms with a little difficulty in such a cramped space. As soon as it was thrown onto the front seat, he moved to undress his lower body. “I just had these dry cleaned."</p><p>"Are you serious? Here? Sugiura gets mad for us smoking in his van, don't you think he’ll notice if you stain the seats too?"</p><p>Kaito didn’t even seem to listen to reason as he unzipped himself, his massive erection now easily spotted inside of his black designer boxers. The private investigator couldn’t help but observe the way it snaked to the side towards his friend’s hip like a trapped monster soon to be released. He was taken aback by the size, clearly tricked by his own memory from the last time he’s entertained it. Surely Kaito hadn’t gotten even bigger since then, right?</p><p>"You gotta help me out then. C'mon, hurry up and take your clothes off, too.”</p><p>“I'm not doing that, Kaito-san. Can’t you just watch some porn or something like that?”</p><p>“Hey, you look like you need it, too. Besides, we’ve done this before,” Kaito was now sporting a massive grin on his face. He almost turned into someone else when he had his clothes off, almost animalistic. The exact reason why he wasn’t a suitable choice to help with Madoka. “Sugiura doesn't have to know. I'll owe you one."</p><p>Now, Yagami seemed interested. Although not as tempting as money, he was willing to be a sex mercenary as well. It was a quick job, too. He also admitted the case didn’t look promising or rewarding for that amount of trouble. Giving head should be simpler. It wasn’t the first dick he sucked and most certainly wouldn’t be the last. Also, swallowing Kaito’s load would prevent it from getting anywhere near the interior of the van.</p><p>“Alright, just give me a second while I—” Yagami’s speech was cut off by his upper body being suddenly thrown back because of the sudden lack of backrest. Kaito reclined the seats without a warning and moved them back as far as they would allow, making it more bed-like. “Guess this is my life now.”</p><p>“It’s always been like this, buddy.”</p><p>Yagami took off his jacket, shirt, and jeans after kicking off his white sneakers and socks. He could feel the gaze from his co-worker on top of him. More specifically, his crotch area as he also began to develop a boner from the situation that he found himself in. Yagami was a sucker for risky places to engage in such activities and fucking around inside their mutual friend's van while parked in an alleyway appealed to his perverted side.</p><p>He then proceeded to move himself in between Kaito’s legs, kneeling in the footwell. The former yakuza had his hands behind his head, framing his face with bulging biceps on either side and defined pectorals under his chin, while smiling and attentively watching Yagami’s actions. His smile grew broader once the detective finally removed the last article of clothing he had on, making something else quite obvious for both of them.</p><p>“Not looking so smug right now, huh, Tak?”</p><p>From any point of view, it was clear to see Kaito was superior in size. Although it was already known he was one inch taller and had probably twenty pounds of muscle mass on Yagami, he was also slightly over an inch in length and considerably thicker than his friend in the manhood department.</p><p>“I could swear—” Yagami had already reached maximum erection at seven inches, but vainly stroked himself, impossibly trying to gain girth in an effort to grow more erect and make the difference less noticeable. The only thing he was able to achieve was leak a huge glob of precum over his friend’s left thigh. “Dammit…”</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself too hard over there. We gotta be quick but I don’t want you to finish off so soon,” Kaito removed one hand from behind his head and took hold of his cock at the base before pointing it in the detective’s direction. “Now, get to work.”</p><p>While partially regretting the idea, Yagami leaned forward and slowly wrapped his lips around the other man’s cockhead. He looked up and watched as the bigger man threw his head back, giving Yagami the lower view of his facial hair. While still feeling slightly emasculated, he proceeded to slowly take more and more of the organ in his mouth, while trying to use his tongue to continue his task over the head.</p><p>As his head slowly descended with constant bobs, he had his fingers wrapped around what he still hadn’t fit past his lips. He was taking his time, making sure he was able to take it all without going past his own limits. Unfortunately, Kato fisted the hair on the top of his head, and forced him down on it, impaling his throat independent of how much he noisily protested.</p><p>“<em>Hurgh</em>…” Yagami’s gag reflex kicked in multiple times, trying his best to time his breathing through his nose with the large intrusion down his throat. All he got was a big whiff from his friend’s trimmed pubic area, which on a summer day, had developed quite a strong scent. “<em>Mmmph</em>!”</p><p>“All the way, Tak…” Kaito was being ruthless, loving the way the detective did his best to try and take him. And as if it weren’t already enough, once Yagami’s lips were fully on his crotch, he began guiding it back up, just so he could slam it back down and repeat the process over and over. It kept going until Yagami was heavily drooling over his balls, which clenched whenever his cockhead hit the back of his partner’s throat. “Just like that.”</p><p>Yagami tried his best to shoot a glare at the smiling man lying back against the leather seat, but he just ended up looking rather comical with his lips stretched to the breaking point around another man’s dick. He gagged a few more times, his forehead and neck adorned with salient veins and eyebrow knitted in a frown. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any more difficult for him, his friend decided to make it even more extreme.</p><p>When he was brought back down again, Kaito closed his thighs on both sides of the detective’s head, pulling him into a scissor hold that was almost impossible to escape. Yagami’s eyes widened at the same time they started welling up. He choked hard on the huge cock lodged down his throat, some of his spit flying around it and onto the bigger man’s crotch. He tried to take deep breaths to minimize the pressure against his neck muscles, while also looking at Kaito with a red face and pleading, teary eyes.</p><p>He could only hope that the former yakuza wasn’t going to decide to unload his balls or piss down his gullet as some sort of joke, since he could feel every throb along the length forcing against the walls of his esophagus, and the constant leaks of precum making their way into his stomach. At that point Yagami was just glad his own pulsing erection was hidden from view as he furiously stroked it. Even in a situation like that, he could still feel some sort of sexual gratification. He was such a pervert.</p><p>Luckily for him, Kaito’s animalistic sexual nature was still tempered by a bit of mercy, so he was released from the prison of his quadriceps. He pulled his head off Kaito’s humongous cock, before he ended up drowning in his friend’s semen. But just as he pulled away, Kaito made sure to grab him by the hair again and keep him in place so he could hammer that fat cockhead against the detective’s lips, simply for the ego-inflating factor. That made Yagami remember to make his request when it was time for the bigger man to pay up for making him go through that. His time would come, sooner or later.</p><p>“Hey, Tak,” Kaito cheerfully said, stroking his saliva coated member as he sat up, “I thought up something else.”</p><p>“I don’t like the sound of that…” Panting, the detective tried to recover while massaging his neck, “We gotta be quick, remember?”</p><p>“Chill, you’ll like it too. Now, come here.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Yagami stood up the best that he could and laid down on the seat next to the one his friend was positioned on. Kaito moved from his spot and climbed on top of his friend, giving him the notion that it was Yagami’s time to be serviced. But as soon as he realized what the other one was about to do, it was already too late.</p><p>“Kaito-san, wait—” It was all that could be heard before Kaito sat on his face, expecting more from the detective’s end in pleasing him, “<em>Hmph</em>!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Kaito tried his best to not drop all of his weight on top of his co-worker and give him enough space to work on his ass, even if that meant having to duck his head because of the low roof. At least he had a clear view of how much Yagami was enjoying it. “Now we’re talking.”</p><p>Unable to do much from that position, Yagami was back at work, only this time, he was working on an ex-yakuza’s asshole. He knew his friend was against the idea of bottoming. Too much for his heteronormative mind. In fact, Yagami was the first one that actually got to score it. Ever since then, he has only been successful in giving him rimjobs, and apparently Kaito was up for another one.</p><p>“Fuck, I forgot how lucky those girls you screw are,” The one on top pointed out as he felt Yagami work on his hole eagerly, while also watching his friend’s dick twitch violently. “I bet you make them squirt a lot…”</p><p>It was true. Yagami was pretty talented in that regard. Even though he immensely enjoyed being showered in a girl’s orgasm thanks to his own prowess, there was something a lot more intimate and entrancing on working on a man’s cunt the same way. Especially on a 6-foot-5 metrosexual brawler like Kaito. He probed at his entrance a few times, before he was allowed in once the bigger man relaxed enough.</p><p>“C’mon man, get your face in there.”</p><p>Yagami did so, pressing his nose against where the cheeks parted, so he could push his tongue even further. He occasionally roamed it around the rim, grazed his teeth against a buttock and contracted his tongue so he could move his head back and forth into that warm cavern. It caused him to be able to feel Kaito’s balls clenching against his neck. The former yakuza seemed pleased enough with his feats, and soon began to have his own fun.</p><p>Kaito placed his hand between the detective’s legs after coating his fingers in saliva. He also pressed inside, slightly surprised when the other man lifted his legs and folded them on top of his chest, giving him better access. And just as much as Yagami liked servicing other people, he enjoyed having his hole taken care of too. And it showed by the way his dick twitched even more frequently, now that he was also receiving some attention.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to still be this tight,” Kaito pointed out as he pushed his middle finger in, before working it in and out. It was supposed to be an insult, given Yagami’s busy sex life, but it wasn’t often that the private investigator found himself bottoming for another guy. Not that he was against the idea. It just took a special kind of man to get him to do it, “It’s better for me anyway.”</p><p>Now Kaito added his ring finger into the action, working them like he would with a random girl’s pussy. It caused Yagami to moan into his friend’s ass and his dick to leak over his abs. For a moment, they forgot they were inside Sugiura’s van and they were supposed to be careful about being sexually active inside that same vehicle. At this point, it was all a matter of time before either of them came, spilling their sperm.</p><p>“More, Tak. C’mon…” Kaito said with a bossy tone in his voice. Yagami’s jaw was hurting and his tongue began to feel sore as he tried his best to give his partner substantial anal pleasure. Enough to get this over with so they could go back to work. Kaito also began to work himself off, stroking his big cock like there was no tomorrow. “Shit!”</p><p>After a blur of jerking motions, he pointed his dick down and unloaded over Yagami’s stomach. Ribbons of cum ornamented the lean torso of his friend, who was seconds away from his own orgasm. Once eleven ropes of jizz were deposited over the plane of his belly, Kaito removed his fingers from the detective’s depths, denying him an explosive climax, even if unintentional. In the afterglow, he also dropped his full body on top of Yagami’s head, sealing it between his ass and the headrest.</p><p>“Now I really need a smoke,” Kaito casually commented, in post-orgasmic bliss, completely forgetting about the man under his heavy body. Yagami began to grow desperate as he was running out of air underneath his friend, so he tapped onto Kaito’s thighs to let him breathe. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough, so he found himself forced to ball his hands into fists and pound on those same muscular limbs until Kaito noticed him, which took a while. As Kaito removed himself from on top of the former lawyer, he couldn’t help but laugh as Yagami’s face was once again a deep shade of red as he tried to regain his breath. “Sorry about that, Tak.”</p><p>“If I wasn’t your friend, I would probably think you were trying to kill me,” Yagami punched his friend on the shoulder, then moved his attention to the mess that decorated his six-pack. “Seriously, Kaito-san?”</p><p>“What? Nobody told you to be a pro at eating ass.”</p><p>“And here I thought I was gonna be able to do this without it getting messy,” Yagami knew what he had to do since there was nothing to wipe it away. He was supposed to meet the client after the job was done, which meant his own clothes were out of question. So, not wanting to waste any more time before it dried out, he scooped some of it on his index finger and brought it into his mouth, before swallowing the thick fluid as if it were melting ice cream. “Ugh, can’t believe I’m doing this.”</p><p>“Really? Because I can.”</p><p>It took quite a few scoops for him to eat all of Kaito’s load and remove any trace of it from his skin. The taste didn’t bother him at all, for he was more used to that than he was to western food. What he didn’t enjoy is having that testosterone, protein, and nicotine-mixed flavor in his mouth for the next hours. And yet, he agreed to help out, so he couldn’t really complain. He still had to think of his own reward for it, and he had to make sure it was just as special.</p><p>“I’m still hard.”</p><p>“Don’t you think we’ve done enough in another guy’s van?”</p><p>“He still hasn't called. That guy is probably staying late, and you still haven’t gotten your rocks off.” Kaito had his way with words, but if what succeeded was any indication of what could come next, Yagami should know better. “I already prepared you, so why not?”</p><p>There was no reply. Instead, the detective stood up as much as he could in such cramped space, his boner still high and mighty, reached for the glove box through the front seats and pulled out a bottle of lube out of the compartment. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingertips and reached behind him, making sure to coat his rim and a bit of his inner walls in it. Watching Yagami perform the action caused the bigger man’s cock jump in excitement, as if it hadn’t spurted a massive amount of sperm not that long ago.</p><p>“Can I ask how you knew it was in there?”</p><p>“I think you know the answer to that.”</p><p>“Well, shit. I thought Sugiura-kun didn’t want any of that in his ride.”</p><p>“It wasn’t inside.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Parking lot. He was bending over at the front.”</p><p>Yagami climbed onto the seat once more, this time squatting down on top of his friend, before reaching under him so he could lube Kaito’s dick with enough of it to make it shine. Not only was he slightly hesitant to take that big of a cock, he knew once he was full of it, Kaito wasn’t going to hold back. It wasn’t the first time he had taken him either, but most of the other times, they were usually drunk, so his recollection of the events was only the stinging feeling the morning after.</p><p>“And you didn’t invite me to at least watch some of that action?” Kaito’s hands were again behind his own head, looking forward to claiming his co-worker’s ass once again, “I thought I was your best friend.”</p><p>“I need to have my fun, Kaito-san. Just like… <em>Ungh</em>.” Yagami now aligned the flaring head against his sloppily prepared hole. As he started to descend, he forced his eyes shut and tried to relax his anal passage enough to allow it to pop in. “Just like you’re having yours now.”</p><p>It took a while until the tip slipped inside, and for Yagami, the rest seemed to be endlessly stretching him further. At least he knew he had to do it with alcohol in his system, for as of right then, it felt like an impossible task. Kaito was enjoying every second of it, watching himself disappear inside his friend. His ego was on its bursting point. It was quite invigorating to know that the guy who was able to beat a group of guys single-handedly was easily beat when it came to sitting on his cock.</p><p>“C’mon, big mister detective. I’ll get soft before you get it all in.”</p><p>“Shut up, it’s been a while,” Yagami spat back through gritted teeth. It was harder than he expected it to be. At that point, he was able to take half of the length, which was enough to press against his prostate and cause his dick to leak constantly. It caught Kaito’s attention and he reached down to slowly jerk the detective so he could relax even further. The trick seemed to work and after a few seconds, Yagami was fully seated on the bigger man’s lap. “<em>Ahhh</em>… You better keep your word after this.”</p><p>“I will,” Kaito now let go of the detective’s cock, watching it bounce a couple of times thanks to how hard it was, “Let’s just finish this first, shall we?”</p><p>Yagami grunted in response, both in annoyance and satisfaction. He began moving with small bounces, still trying to get used to the massive cock inside him. It hurt good. And Kaito knew that. He was so thick it felt like he was popping Yagami’s cherry all over again. For the first time, though, he was glad neither of them had been intoxicated, so he could feel everything and keep it registered in his memory.</p><p>“Fuck,” Yagami yelled, scrunching up his face after going down too fast in one of his descents. But he pushed through. After a few more tries he was able to build up a rhythm, which also pleased Kaito, since his breathing also became more laboured. “Sugiura might call any minute now…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that.”</p><p>The former yakuza held his friend’s face with both hands and pulled his head down until their foreheads touched, trying to get Yagami to focus on fucking himself on his cock. It seemed to work as the speed at which he rode the bigger man increased considerably, causing the slapping of skin whenever Yagami went down to act as a soundtrack to their curses and moans.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, Tak,” Kaito knew his friend had an impressive stamina, but he didn’t recall it lasting this long. He was quite confident Yagami would have squirted like a geyser already, but his dick remained rock hard between those long, tanned legs, bobbing along his up and down motions. So, he decided to take it to the next level by taking hold of Yagami’s waist and keeping his body in place, before he started thrusting upwards in earnest. “Take my cock!”</p><p>“<em>Ungh</em>...” Yagami was gritting his teeth so hard he thought they were going to crack. It was quite a task to be pounded like that while trying his best not to cum so soon. He grabbed his dick so it would stop bouncing around and slowly jerked himself off, afraid of letting go if he stroked too fast. “Kaito-san, why do you have to be so… <em>big</em>?”</p><p>Hearing the admission from his longtime friend was like fuel to his engine. Kaito now grabbed him by the ass, squeezing the cheeks as hard as he could before pulling them apart. He thrusted upwards so fast that Yagami could feel the weight of those heavy balls slapping against his ass whenever he was buried to the hilt, even if for just a split second each time. That feeling only stopped when they drew into Kaito’s body, signaling for another impending orgasm.</p><p>“<em>Argh</em>, Tak!” The brawler pulled out of Yagami’s hole, and took hold of his dick, rapidly jerking himself off just in time for his spunk to travel up the imposing length of his member, before being shot a couple of inches into the air and raining down onto the detective’s ass. Once all eight ropes of thick cum were expelled, he slapped his cockhead against Yagami’s rim, just like he had done to his lips at the start of their playtime. “Shit, you have balls of steel, man. I’ll give you that.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it later, right now we-”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not done yet.”</p><p>In fact, now it became personal for Kaito. He couldn’t be losing his touch in making other guys cum their brains out. So, in another quick move, he had Yagami lying on his left side across both seats. He then lied on top of his body, bracing one foot on the leather cushion, and the other on one of the floormats. And with angled thrusts, he began using that hole all over again.</p><p>“<em>Uhn</em>, Kaito-san…” Yagami’s speech started to sound more scrambled, lower, almost as if he were drunk, but with pleasure. His prostate was being constantly smashed every time Kaito shoved his dick as far as it would go, “We are… Fuck, we’re staining the seats.”</p><p>“Guess we’re screwed,” Kaito whispered in the detective’s ear, not really caring for how his previous load slid off of his friend’s ass and pooled on the leather. They were both slightly afraid of Sugiura and he would easily catch them if they tried to run away, but at that moment, all he wanted was to keep dicking Yagami until they both died of dehydration, or from their redheaded colleague pulling a capoeira move on them, “So, you like them big, huh?”</p><p>A moan could be heard in response, signaling the affirmative answer to Kaito’s inquiry. The taller man was enjoying the way the private investigator’s body jolted with his every thrust. And while the initial discomfort of the overstimulation after such intense orgasm was present at the start, now his cock was fully engorged yet again and working on producing a third load.</p><p>Yagami could be just as intense in his performance, but at that moment he was on the receiving end. It took quite a bit of effort from his lovers to get him to cum, yet under Kaito’s ministrations, he was rather trying to hold it in for as long as he could. He was still worried what they’d do once they were caught, but that only made his dick throb harder. Both being culprits in using a van as a place to work on their arousals was somewhat exciting. Hell, it probably stank more now than if they'd decided to smoke in it.</p><p>“Won’t be able to get enough of your ass now,” Kaito said, pulling himself back so he could reposition his friend once more. The detective’s ass now stuck from the seat as if it was there just to be fucked. Kaito kneeled on the floor, while he moved the other man on his back and pushed his legs as far apart as he possibly could. It didn’t surprise the former yakuza, for he’d seen his friend in combat, and the flexibility he possessed was quite a sight to behold, “It’s like it was made for my dick.”</p><p>Yagami’s chin was flat on his own chest, cheeks flushed as he looked up at the man who kept thrusting into him for what seemed like hours. His dick pointed straight up and lurched frantically, its head angrily red, spewing precum like a well being pumped by Kaito’s dick as it rubbed against his prostate. Yagami wouldn’t dare touch it. Instead, he brought both of his hands to his own pecs and pinched his dark nipples, to edge the sensation until the very end.</p><p>But Kaito still wanted to have his fun. So, without any warning he pulled Yagami’s legs back together and pulled out, earning a groan of disapproval from the detective. He then took hold of his friend’s ankles and sat on the back of Yagami’s thighs, his dick hovering right above that pretty face. Yagami took the hint and parted his lips, letting the bigger man shove that dick into his mouth once again, this time being able to taste himself on it.</p><p>After he was positioned, he began fucking into that sweet mouth yet again, causing Yagami’s feet to dangle in the air on either side of his body with the motion. Even though he already performed oral sex, the private investigator gagged on his cock multiple times, probably due to the position he found himself in. And as if it wasn’t extreme enough, Kaito took hold of his ankles and pushed them forward until they touched the leather cushion as well, folding him in half as his ass now pointed to the roof of the van.</p><p>It soon became too much for Yagami, who had to deal with the weight of his co-worker on top of him and perform at the same time. Even though Kaito began thrusting again, the massive cock slipped out from his mouth, and he huffed, trying to regain his breath, having to deal with another man’s dick rubbing across his face. With a stifled laugh, Kaito pulled back, and angled his friend’s body so Yagami’s head was wedged between the seat and the door panel. He threw those long legs over his shoulders and pushed forward until the former lawyer’s behind was lifted off the seat.</p><p>“Fuck me, Kaito-san…”</p><p>This time, when he reinserted his cock, there was little to no resistance, almost as if Yagami’s guts were being rearranged to take his impressive equipment. Loving to have the detective pinned like that under him, he pounded away. Yagami’s hands flew to the muscular thighs of his partner, to worship their contractions as they worked with the movement of the hips they were connected to. He moaned as he was dicked like a slut in a cheap motel.</p><p>In his case, it was even cheaper. The specimen of a man that Kaito was took care of claiming his ass in the seat of their mutual friend’s van. As their bodies heated up on that hot summer day, their skins glowed with the sweat, causing the windows of the vehicle to fog up. The suspension also creaked loudly as it moved in time with Kaito’s brutal thrusts, showing any passerby exactly what was happening inside that van. Yagami was getting fucked, and he loved that it was so obvious.</p><p>Unfortunately, like their constant chases, Kaito couldn’t keep the same speed for extended periods of time, so he slowed down and moved to timely, forceful thrusts while also allowing Yagami to fully lie down one more time, revealing how much he had leaked onto his own chest. Kaito looked straight into his friend’s eyes. With both his hands now on the detective’s face, he roughly squeezed it, forcing Yagami to make unusual expressions before shoving the index and middle fingers of each hand past his lips.</p><p>“<em>Ahn</em>…” Yagami protested as the sides of his mouth were pulled apart and his tongue was played with. All of a sudden, his friend spat into his oral cavity. Kaito was almost angry that the private investigator managed to remain so pretty given their lifestyle choices. He was just as attracted to those looks like everybody else he knew, if not more, and wondered what those fangirls and fanboys would say about Yagami's appearance now with a big man like him roughly pulling on his features like that. If it were anybody else, Yagami would have bitten onto those fingers and spat back already, but he allowed Kaito to have his way with him. He could take it. In fact, it made him even harder for some crazy reason. Once the brawler was done messing around and pulled his fingers out, Yagami knew he was not going to last much longer, “I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>Kaito screamed in his head and pulled his upper body up to watch the spectacle. He wanted to see his friend explode in bliss from his cock. Yagami jerked himself off and admired the built body in front of him. The detective punched the right pectoral muscle a few times and it gave Kaito an ever better idea. He leaned over Yagami once again, at the same time he ceased his long thrusts so he could move to shallow ones.</p><p>Yagami let go of himself as he was loomed over by the bigger man and wrapped his arms around his broad torso. Just as he tried to make sense of what was going on, he was smothered between the same pecs he was playfully testing the hardness of not that long ago. Kaito made sure to make the crease between them as deep as possible, squashing the detective’s nose right in the middle. </p><p>“Too much…” Although it sounded muffled, Yagami managed to say it before he was pressed even deeper into that sweaty, muscular cleavage. He looked up at the man who had him imprisoned for what seemed like the tenth time as Kaito looked down and smiled at the way Yagami's face became red once more, this time from being immobilized between his large pecs. It was all it took before the detective’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was finally coming undone. “<em>Hmph</em>…”</p><p>Yagami pushed his cock into the bigger man’s chiseled abdomen to ride out his orgasm as he appeared to squirt an incredible amount of semen between their bodies, even for his standards. Spurt after spurt messily spread on their stomachs and even after his balls were drained, Yagami kept thrusting his dick, not wanting that sensation to end.</p><p>Watching his friend become a moaning mess under him triggered Kaito’s third and final orgasm. He kept himself balls deep as his dick throbbed over and over, shooting copious amounts of cum eight inches up Yagami’s asshole. They remained in that embrace for a while until it became overbearing once the overstimulation kicked in. Parting for the last time, they examined their midsections as Kaito slowly pulled his softening cock from inside his friend.</p><p>Yagami was glad his friend's third load was smaller, for had it been the same as the first two, he was afraid his stomach would distend. He still felt full, which didn’t last very long, as it leaked onto the leather seat no matter how hard he clenched. With his legs still folded to his chest, Yagami reached down and slapped his puffed rim a few times, enjoying the wet sound it produced, before he shoved his middle and ring finger inside just like his friend had done earlier that day.</p><p>“Jesus, Tak,” Kaito muttered out, looking at the detective’s blissed out expression as Yagami pulled those same fingers that were playing with the cum that'd been deposited in his hole into his mouth and sucked on them, as if they were covered in some sort of delicacy, “You’re a freak, you know that?</p><p>“You owe me, Kaito-san,” Yagami made sure to point out as he kept on playing with his friend’s sperm. Right then they both heard a loud bang coming from above their heads. “What in the world? Shit! It’s Sugiura.”</p><p>They were completely frozen as the acrobat descended from the roof and furiously slid the door of his van open. Sugiura eyed the two naked men inside his car, none dared to say a word regarding the situation they found themselves in or how the interior of the vehicle ended up looking like a brothel after a busy night. They just silently waited for whatever sentence the redhead was about to give them.</p><p>"I don't care how you do it, but I want my van cleaned!”</p><p>And with that, Sugiura slammed the door shut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/1MN04NG3L">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>